


Who’s Victoria and Why Does She Have So Many Secrets?

by RecycIedTrash



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Kagami Taiga, Bisexual Aomine Daiki, Canon Compliant, Freeform, M/M, Multi, Shopping Malls, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecycIedTrash/pseuds/RecycIedTrash
Summary: Momoi invited Tetsu-kun to go to the mall with her and isn't sure what to make of him bringing his boyfriends, especially since they were going to a bra store.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Who’s Victoria and Why Does She Have So Many Secrets?

**Author's Note:**

> Told in Momoi's POV so I wrote the characters names as she refers to them.

Momoi waits outside of the mall, anxiously shifting her weight between her feet. She had invited Tetsu-kun to go shopping with her since the mall had a nice bookstore in it and plenty of clothing boutiques so they would both enjoy themselves. What surprised her was Tetsu-kun asking if he could invite Daiki and Kagamin. She was thrilled to hear that Daiki was coming too but she was worried that Kagamin would feel awkward being there since they all had history while they only met Kagamin a year ago. Though, it would be nice with Kagamin there to entertain Daiki since he usually grumbled whenever Momoi brought him with her shopping in the past.

It is not hard to pick out Daiki and Kagamin from the crowd with their tall statures and oddly colored hair, not to mention that they are both loudly squabbling with each other. Momoi smiles to herself, happy to see Daiki enjoying himself in teasing the redhead.

“Momoi-san, have you been waiting long?” Tetsu-kun asks, magically materializing in front of her. She yelps and jumps back in fright, ignoring the people turning to stare at her for screaming.

“It’s been a while since you scared me like that, Tetsu-kun! It’s refreshing!” Momoi says cheerfully, wrapping her arms tightly around Tetsu-kun and giving him a firm hug. He returns the hug, albeit a lot weaker in grip. “I got here a few minutes ago, I didn’t wait long!” Momoi states, answering Tetsu-kun’s previous question. “I’m excited to hang out with you today! Of course, Daiki and Kagamin too!” Tetsu-kun smiles as the corners of his eyes crinkle.

“Thank you for letting me bring them along, Momoi-san. Coach doesn’t want Kagami-kun to aggravate his leg condition with too much activity outside of practice so he’s been restless. Aomine-kun wasn’t exactly helping either,” Tetsu-kun explains, turning to look at his lights who finally caught up to him. Momoi giggles and notices Kagamin looks rather disgruntled while Daiki has a smug expression on his face and an arm around his shoulder.

“Dai-chan, you seem very happy today, I’m glad!” Momoi points out with a smile. Daiki pouts and withdraws his arm from Kagamin and shoves his hands into his pockets.

“She’s right, Aomine-kun. What were you two talking about back there that has you in such a good mood?” Tetsu-kun asks, his eyes shimmering. Daiki scoffs and puts a finger in his ear, clearly not interested in sharing. Kagamin rolls his eyes at him.

“Ahomine was just enjoying tormenting me,” Kagamin grouses shooting Daiki a glare.

“Is that so? Well then, Momoi, shall we go inside? Where do you want to start first?” Kuroko asks, turning back to her. She blushes and brings a nervous hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

“C-can we start at the lingerie store?” Momoi asks shyly. Daiki’s eyes light up and Kagamin hits him in the back of the head. Tetsu-kun shoots Daiki a withering stare before looking back at Momoi and nodding.

“Of course, Momoi-san,” Tetsu-kun affirms. Momoi should have known their first stop would actually be for snacks that were conveniently placed near the entrance of the mall. Kagamin is immediately drawn to one of the food stands like a moth to a flame so Daiki has to grab the back of his collar and pull him back on track. Daiki does not seem to keen to spend long at the mall, which Momoi understands from growing up together with him. If basketball or his friends were not involved, Daiki preferred to keep to himself and avoid gatherings. They finally make it to the lingerie store, Daiki keeping a firm, subtle hand around Kagamin’s waist to prevent him from sneaking off to get food.

“If you guys are uncomfortable, you can look at the other stores and we’ll text you when we’re done,” Momoi offers to Daiki and Kagamin. To her surprise, Kagamin simply shrugs.

“I don’t mind, I’ve shopped with Alex in places like this back in America,” Kagamin says nonchalantly. Daiki whips his head to look at him with an incredulous expression. “What? She brought Himuro and I along sometimes. Himuro was better at picking out stuff she liked than I was.” At the mention of his ‘brother’, Kagamin’s mood fell a bit. It was subtle and hard to see but his eyebrows drew in slightly and his entire posture sagged a bit.

“I’m sure you’ll be very helpful then, Kagami-kun. It will be good to have a third opinion,” Tetsu-kun reassures, offering a fistbump. Kagamin blinks at the gesture and smiles, reciprocating it.

“How is it that these two guys that aren’t even interested in women can confidently help shop for one?” Daiki complains. Momoi huffs and boxes his arm.

“Maybe it’s because of the fact they’re not interested that they can, Dai-chan!” Momoi says with a pout. Daiki scowls and averts his eyes sheepishly.

“Well, if you’re trying to impress their coach, they’re the best ones to ask I guess,” Daiki teases, not even trying to hide his smirk. Momoi’s blush deepens and she stomps her foot on the ground, yelling his name indignantly. Kagamin has a bewildered expression on his face while Tetsu-kun’s face did not change.

“You’re the worst, Dai-chan!” Momoi whines as she runs into the store.

“You know Coach is dating Kiyoshi-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai,” Kuroko states, having followed Momoi inside the store while Kagamin chides Daiki for embarrassing her. Momoi nods.

“I know. And she knows. It’s all rather complicated because she has feelings for me but she has your senpai too so she feels guilty. But that’s for her to figure out and unravel,” Momoi replies calmly. “I just hope I can have at least some of her attention.”

“You do have some of her attention. While we’re practicing, she always has you on her mind on top of all of us. I think she wants to impress you too,” Kuroko says with a smile. Momoi blushes softly and nods.

Momoi and Tetsu-kun end up wandering the store after Momoi tells him her bra size. He is surprisingly good at picking out cute bras that are also comfortable and supportive, and Momoi tells him so. He gives her a calm smile before turning his attention to where Kagamin is mortified that Daiki is trying to guess his bra size. Momoi stifles a giggle at the scene as Daiki holds up a bright pink, lacy bra over Kagamin’s chest. _Boys._ Kagamin folds his arms in front of his chest and is supremely flustered as Daiki jokes that it ‘was too small’. It is rather comical to see two six foot, rather masculine teens fooling around in a lingerie store. It definitely has attracted the attention of several patrons but they thankfully keep to themselves.

“Poor Kagamin. Maybe he needs rescuing?” Momoi laughs as she picks out a bra with cute, bear print. Tetsu-kun nods and wanders over to his boyfriends. Judging by the fact that Kagamin is now approaching her, it looks like Tetsu-kun has offered to take over watching Daiki.

“That suits you,” Kagamin offers as he nods at the bra in her hands. Momoi blinks in surprise at Kagamin’s attempt to be helpful and she giggles. He grumbles at being laughed at but otherwise does not say anything else. “Is it hard to get bras in your size here in Japan?” Kagamin asks suddenly. Momoi is caught off-guard at the bluntness of the question but there is an underlying emotion in his voice that Momoi cannot quite place.

“Yeah, it’s tough sometimes, especially since the bras that usually come in my size aren’t cute,” Momoi admits. “That’s why I like coming to this store. The larger sizes come in the same number of styles as the smaller sizes.” Kagamin nods and Momoi realizes the emotion she heard was sympathy. It totally slipped her mind that Kagamin has the same problem except with his shoe size. How could she have forgotten that Kuroko had called her a year ago during Winter Cup asking for a pair of shoes for Kagamin? How could she have forgotten that Daiki willingly gave Kagamin his own pair of shoes despite the latter losing the one-on-one challenge for them? She smiles to herself and is lost in her reminiscing until Kagamin clears his throat to get her attention.

“What’s your bra size? I’ll try looking for some for you,” Kagamin offers with a surprising amount of ease. Daiki has gone bra shopping with her but he often spends most of the time bored out of his mind, carrying her bags, or ogling the other women shopping. Kagamin is a nice change of pace since he is willingly helping Momoi without distraction. Momoi tells him her size and he starts thumbing through the neatly organized bras looking for labels. She smiles at how hard Kagamin is concentrating on finding a bra for her then spares a glance back at Daiki and Tetsu-kun and sees that the latter is very done. Daiki is now staring very intently at a mannequin with a very suggestive look on his face while Tetsu-kun’s normally blank expression has become a subtle grimace. Momoi notices Kagamin has followed her gaze and has a similar grimace, albeit deeper, compared to Tetsu-kun’s. Kagamin then shakes his head at Daiki’s general direction and goes back to rifling through the selection of bras.

“We have this store back in America. I’m surprised that there’s one here in Tokyo since it’s rather…open and confident about being a lingerie store,” Kagamin says out of the blue. Momoi wonders if Kagamin is full of surprises or that she just has not spent enough time talking to him. She figures it is the latter and wonders if she can coerce some alone time with Kagamin with Tetsu-kun’s help. She is sure Tetsu-kun would be on board.

“I’m glad it’s here then! We need more stores that accommodate more body types,” Momoi says cheerily. She sees that Kagamin has laid out a couple of bras for her to look at and the sentiment strangely reminds her of those kleptomaniac cats that bring back items to their owners. “You say you’re not good at this but you picked out some nice ones! They look really comfy, Kagamin, thank you!” Momoi says, picking up the bras Kagamin presented to her.

“Sorry, they’re a bit more plain than the ones Kuroko picked out,” Kagamin apologizes, already looking for more. Momoi shakes her head.

“It’s okay! Comfort is an important factor too,” Momoi assures. “Especially since I have to look after you basketball boys all the time! Ever since Dai-chan lost to you and Tetsu-kun and started dating the both of you, he’s been showing up to practice and playing streetball outside of practice. I should thank you, Kagamin,” she says graciously. Kagamin blushes and ends up fumbling his words, which makes Momoi giggle.

“Momoi-san, could you keep an eye on Aomine-kun please?” Tetsu-kun asks suddenly. Both Momoi and Kagamin jump in fear and clutch their chests. Momoi turns to Tetsu-kun and sees that he is very much tired of Daiki’s antics.

“Actually, I think I have enough bras for today so we can leave. Why don’t you take Dai-chan to the food court, Kagamin?” Momoi suggests. Kagamin’s eyes light up like a kid in a candy shop and Momoi has to suppress another giggle. He does not even say anything as he whips around and walks with purpose towards the entrance. Tetsu-kun is about to say something since Kagamin walked right past Daiki but he does not have to as Daiki watches with horror as Kagamin makes a beeline to the food court so he scrambles after him. They watch as Daiki practically runs to catch up with Kagamin and wraps a protective arm around Kagamin’s waist, hooking his thumb through a belt loop. Both Momoi and Tetsu-kun sigh with relief that both boys are adequately distracted.

“Kagamin-kun found some nice bras for you it seems,” Tetsu-kun notes.

“He did! I was rather surprised to be honest,” Momoi replies with a nod. “Did you know, Tetsu-kun?” she asks.

“No, this is a surprise to me as well. I’ll keep it in mind if you ever want bonding time with Kagami-kun,” Tetsu-kun says with a glimmer in his eyes. Momoi laughs.

“I was just thinking about that while Kagamin was picking out bras for me! I don’t know much about him besides his basketball stats so it would be nice to stop and get to know why you and Dai-chan are so infatuated with him,” Momoi teases, earning her a rare glimpse of Tetsu-kun blushing. “Would it be possible for you to arrange something like that?”

“Of course, Momoi-san. Normally when Aomine-kun and I go on our solo dates I feel guilty leaving Kagami-kun alone since he has gotten used to having company at his apartment. Perhaps Kagami-kun can cook for you sometime. Aomine-kun and I have been rather spoiled with his food,” Tetsu-kun explains.

“I’d like that, thank you Tetsu-kun. Do you think he’d mind?” Momoi asks as she makes her way to the changing room to try the bras on. Tetsu-kun shakes his head.

“He would love the company. Kagami-kun doesn't say it but he loves being able to provide for us. It’s rather endearing,” Tetsu-kun says through the door. Momoi giggles.

“I had no idea he was such a softie! He really is like Dai-chan! A more responsible Dai-chan. I wonder if Kagamin could teach me how to cook?” Momoi wonders aloud. Tetsu-kun laughs softly.

“He has taught Couch how to cook actually, so if he teaches you, you will both have that in common,” Tetsu-kun observes. Momoi hums in thought.

“Could you give me Kagamin’s number please? I’d like to arrange for cooking lessons!” Momoi requests. Tetsu-kun makes sound of approval and is quiet for a while until she hears her phone beep from a text message. “Thank you, Tetsu-kun!” she says.

“You’re welcome, Momoi-san,” Tetsu-kun replies. “Do they fit?”

“Both you and Kagamin are very good at picking out bras. Though some of the ones Kagamin chose aren’t really my style,” Momoi admits. “But they were all very comfortable and affordable.” She puts her clothes back on and returns the ones that she does not want to buy. Tetsu-kun follows her to the checkout and she pays. As she is paying, Tetsu-kun makes a small noise of exasperation. “What’s wrong?”

“Aomine-kun sent me a picture of Kagami-kun,” Tetsu-kun replies, showing Momoi his phone. It is a photo of Kagamin behind a mountain of food happily eating what looks like at least three of everything from every food vendor. She sighs and puts her head in her hand as she takes her purchases.

“I guess he’s going to be occupied for a fair bit of time so we should head to the bookstore,” Momoi suggests. Tetsu-kun nods. “And thank you for shopping with me, Tetsu-kun. I’ve missed you.”

“Of course, Momoi-san. I enjoy the time we spend together,” Tetsu-kun says with a smile. “I would love to do this again some time, Momoi-san.” She feels giddy and pleased, holding her bag to her chest. “Let me text Aomine-kun that we’re going to the bookstore.” Momoi nods and they make their way over as Tetsu-kun lets Daiki and Kagamin know their whereabouts. Momoi makes a mental note to send Kagamin a text asking for cooking lessons as Tetsu-kun and to thank him for finding some bras for her. She hopes they can spend time like this together again. Of course she likes spending alone time with Daiki at school and practice and of course she likes alone time with Tetsu-kun. But it is nice to be able to have fun as a group again since she had not been able to do that since Teikou. She missed group shenanigans without stakes and just having fun with one another. Maybe this is a step towards having a friend group close by again. Momoi hopes so.

**Author's Note:**

> Based the mall they went to on American malls because man do I miss going to malls with friends.
> 
> If you want me to tag something I have not tagged already, please let me know and I will tag such said thing.  
> This was not beta'd so I apologize if there are any mistakes.  
> Comments greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
